Love and Fate
by Demoness Kagome
Summary: I/Kag A/U! The Shikon Jewel has not been created because no one knows who the fourth soul is. For the full Jewel to be created, the fourth soul *Inu* has to fall in love with the girl *hint* that supposedly has it in her body!


Disclaimer: Inuyasha I don't own you *sniffle*!!! But I do own my Fates Destiny, Hope, and Mercy!

Story: The story is about how the Shikon Jewel has not been created because no one knows who the fourth soul is. The fates do know who the girl *hint* that holds it in her body, but there is a problem... for the full Jewel to be created, the fourth soul and her have to fall in love!!! So who is the fourth soul? You'll just have to read and see! *Inu/Kag A/U* 

Love and Fate

by: Demoness Kagome

Chapter One

"Oh Hope! Stop giving me that bullshit." A stunning woman with endless heaps of ebony hair and the most peculiar lime green eyes said in a very annoyed tone.

"My name reflects just how I believe, you on the other hand," she retorted dryly with much distaste, "do not show the imagery of your name Mercy." Mercy was just as beautiful, glorious golden hair fell down to her shoulders and her orange eyes glared at sister.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, transfixed in this silly little staring contest. Not really noticing anything strange going on in the pure white hallways of the fate's house in Heaven. A gust of chilly wind made them loosen their gaze and noticed their oldest sister Destiny standing there. Laughing...

__

...at them!

Destiny shook off her laugher and grinned, "Come sisters, I must tell you of a matter that has been brought to my attention." Destiny motioned for them to come and they obediently followed. "Sisters, have you ever heard of the Shikon Jewel?"

Hope looked at Destiny in utter confusion. Destiny smiled a patient smile, "The Shikon Jewel was formed by the four lost souls of power, which we happen to be three of them, if a person has the Shikon Jewel... it can grant any wish that person desires." Both sisters looked astonished, they didn't know that part!

"Anyways, as of now, we have no idea who the fourth soul may be, so luckily the whole Jewel hasn't been created." Mercy and Hope looked relieved.

"BUT," a serious expression made the way to her usually cheerful face, "Some people down at Earth have been doing some very, very naughty things to try and get the Shikon." This was terrifying news for the sisters, they could only imagine what would happen if someone got their hands on the completed jewel!

"Now even though I do not know who the fourth soul is," Destiny was pondering while walking to and fro, "I do believe I know who will make the jewel, it is embedded deep in her body, and even she does not know about it... but once the fourth soul and her meet," Destiny got very quiet.

"MEET AND WHAT?" Hope and Mercy were beyond anxious, they had to now deal with this crap, how they begged and pleaded to God to not make them the fate's of the Earth but no! He did it anyways, just because he likes basking in the cold waters of Neptune...

Her voice was low, barely a whisper, "Once they meet, they have to fall in love for it to be created."

"Is that all?" Mercy and Hope sighed, "We can play matchmaker!" 

"BUT WHAT IF IT IS A GIRL DUMMY!" Ah damn it, if there was one thing the sisters did not want to do was make Destiny angry, "If they do not fall in love, the jewel won't be created and thus the poor girl will be tortured for the rest of her life, and plus once the jewel is made we can easily destroy it!"

"Okay, okay we get your point." Hope and Mercy looked down at their feet.

"Wait a minute, who do you think holds the Shikon Jewel?" Mercy spoke up.

Destiny peered around to make sure no one was listening, after she made sure she replied, "Kagome Higurashi."

~*~

The morning light was slowly coming through 17 year old Kagome Higurashi's bedroom. She stirred a little and pulled the covers over her face to try and block it out.

"BOO!" Kagome jumped out of her bed and yelped in surprise. A young boy was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides in pain. Kagome glared at him.

"SOUTA!" She started to run and chase him, "When I get my hands on you...oomph!"

"Oh I'm so sorry Buyo!" Kagome began stroking the cat's fur as if to apologize for tripping over him. "How would you like some yummy cat food?" Kagome smiled and grabbed her container of cat food and poured some in a bowl.

"Kagome you have to miss school today," Kagome's smile turned into a frown, "What is it this time Souta?"

"Mom said she's tired of your current modeling agency and she found a better one and she wants you two to check it out today." Kagome groaned. "I like this agency just fine! It's the only one that treats like a normal person!"

"You'll have to talk to her about it Kagome." Souta shut the door softly and left Kagome to reflect to herself. _I know mom is trying to do what's best for me, but I never wanted to be a model. She just always had this strange idea that I did, every time I try and tell her that I do not want to do it anymore she always thinks I am talking about something else! I know this is petty, but sometimes I wish that I wasn't so pretty, then maybe I could have a normal life._

Kagome sighed and got up, she made her way to the door and saw her mother, "Mom! I don't want a different agency."

Her mom gazed at her, "Oh hunny look at you, go and fix yourself up, you'll look like a mess when we go to the interview!" Kagome silently counted to ten to keep her anger inside, "Mom it's alright I like my agency."

"That place is horrible, you could do so much better!" Her mom scooted her back inside her room, "Now go inside and fix yourself all pretty so we can go knock em' dead!" Her mom giggled.

"This agency is perfect for you, it is called Shikon, and it loves jewelry so make sure you put some on, they say they are looking for 'pure' talent or whatever that means." Her mom grinned and continued, "I think you'll like it there, the owner is supposed a real handsome guy, what if you got married to him!"

Kagome looked at her mom in horror, "Mom!"

"I was only joking Kagome!" Her mom laughed, "but goodness doesn't a name like Inuyasha just give you chills?!"

*****

A/n: Should I continue? Please review your thoughts, inspiration is a big help, and it makes me able to write faster.

Oh and I always wanted to do this for some people. A/n means Author's Notes, BTW means By The Way, OOC means Out Of Character, if anybody wants to know what something means just ask. I remember when I first saw abbreviations like those I had no clue what they meant, after a while I understood, so I thought I'd do this for people that don't know what they mean.

__


End file.
